


United Soul

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: Thunderstruck [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No but I've been writing such sappy stuff lately!, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a crush on Thor. He tried to hide it and was certain he did well, but sometimes it was more difficult. Walking into the gym to find a very bare chested Thor was one of these moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United Soul

Steve had a crush on Thor. He tried to hide it and was certain he did well, but sometimes it was more difficult. Walking into the gym to find a very bare chested Thor was one of these moments. 

Steve almost dropped his little notebook. He had to refrain himself from compulsively writing down _Thor’s abs_ on his list of memorable places to visit. He tried to stay calm, collected, professional, and friendly as he put down his bag on the waxed floor.

Thor was removing his hand straps after giving a punching bag a rough time and Steve allowed his eyes to linger for a moment. The Asgardian had tied his hair back in a long ponytail and decided to work out topless, which was a first. Steve contained a frustrated whimper, admiring how the muscles of his broad shoulders rolled under his golden skin. Thor’s arms were huge, flexing as he rolled his wrists, and the curve of his shoulder blades made the small of his back look even more hollow, leading the eyes towards a round and firm backside. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, an invitation to touch and kiss.

Steve bit his lower lip, slightly flustered. Thor turned around, offering a view of his flat stomach. Defined abs stood just above hipbones that seemed to point towards his pants, like open gates to an exotic land. Steve slowly looked up, admiring the square muscles that surrounded one of the cutest navels he had ever seen, the firm flesh that protected Thor's ribs. His gaze was moving to the strong chest, the sight of pink nipples making him shiver in anticipation, when he noticed the faint scars right under his pecs. They were barely visible but a super soldier’s eyes couldn’t miss them. 

Steve tried not to stare, and failed. They were too regular to be battle scars, they were no accident, they must have been inflicted on purpose. As if someone had cut Thor’s chest with a blade to follow his ribcage. Steve swallowed heavily, all his inappropriate thoughts replaced with a cold anxiety. What had happened to Thor? His mind was racing, already imagining cruel Asgardian traditions and bloody rites. He had heard of the vikings’ "blood eagle" and wondered if a variant of this terrible torture had been performed on Thor, or some other unbearable ordeal. He was so focused on trying to understand that he didn’t notice Thor watching him.

“You’re staring,” the god smiled, his deep voice startling Steve.

“I… sorry!”

Embarrassed to have been caught, Steve tried to look away. He wouldn’t ask anything, not if it meant being rude or reminding Thor about terrible memories. But as he was about to bypass a punching ball, Thor grabbed the leather sphere in his hand and tilted his head. 

“Why don’t you ask the question that burns your lips, my friend?”

“Because… you do not have to tell me,” Steve assured, trying not to look at the scars. “I know that it must have been a hard time for you, I’m certain you didn’t deserve such torture, and…” 

Thor raised a puzzled eyebrow. “Torture? What are you talking about?”

“Your scars?” Steve blurted, mortified to be wrong. What had he missed this time? What didn’t he understand that would embarrass him? He didn’t want to hurt his friend. 

The Asgardian started laughing softly, a hand on his stomach. He shook his head and placed a warm hand on Steve’s shoulder. “My friend, I am touched that you would care about me and worry for my well-being. But my scars are no marks of torture! They simply mean I’m a United Soul.” 

“... if you say so?”

Seeing Steve’s funny pout, Thor rested his elbow on the punching ball, oblivious to the beautiful show he was giving. “I do not know how we are named on Midgard, or if you even have United Souls too. I was born millenniums ago with the soul of a boy and the body of a maiden… well, a little girl.”

Steve nodded, understanding where the conversation was going, and stunned not to be more surprised.

“Since it is impossible to change one’s soul, I decided to change my body so it would match my gender better,” Thor added. “I was a boy who wanted to fight, I understood life would be easier if I looked like one instead of a lady. Even if some ladies are excellent warriors too, but that just wasn’t me.”

“But... how?” Steve dared to ask. He knew that people could transition on Earth, even if he didn’t know all the technical details, but couldn’t even start imagining what it was like on Asgard. Technology, magic, or both?

Thor slipped his thumb under the belt of his sweatpants. 

“Oh, our physicians create potions that help our bodies get the proper appearance. A lot of hormones, nutrients and vitamins… and when my breasts started to grow, I got them removed,” he added, running a finger on the light scar. “Our doctors can’t do miracles, everything can’t change, but I’m happy the way I am.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “The real miracle is that you got this body without Erskine’s serum,” he joked. “It’s unfair!”

“Centuries of battles, and bilgesnipe extracts do wonders for those like me who want to be more powerful,” Thor confessed, scratching his head. He looked at Steve with a warm smile. His eyes were reflecting kindness, and what Steve could have mistaken for affection if he hadn’t known better. Finally, Thor licked his lips and sighed.

“The question is: Does that make you want me any less?”

“Want you?” Steve repeated, cheeks getting warmer. He bit his bottom lip with a shy pout. “Was I _that_ obvious?” 

Thor nodded but he didn’t seem upset, just amused. “You were, but I really don’t mind.”

Steve froze when Thor’s fingers brushed his nose, then his flushed cheekbones. His lashes fluttered. “If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Ah… well, Steven Rogers,” Thor admitted, rolling his eyes. “You might have made the God of Thunder a bit shy.”

“If you’re shy and I’m too, what are we going to…” Steve started before he was interrupted by a soft mouth on his lips. 

He blinked, smiled in the kiss, and wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck to appear slightly taller. Thor’s hands rested on the small of his back, making him arch. Today’s training was compromised, but not their mutual crush.


End file.
